guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Joko's Domain
General Information Joko's Domain is an Explorable area in The Desolation. Overlooked by the Bone Palace, it was once the centre of Palawa Joko's undead empire, and is still infested with what is left of his Undead army. The most dangerous part is the north-centre, a large area of rocky terrain and grey sand with no Wurm Spoors which contains many large groups of mummies that must be fought on foot. Exits *The Shattered Ravines (north) *Basalt Grotto (east) *Bone Palace (west) Outposts & Cities *Bone Palace (west) *Remains of Sahlahja (south) *Basalt Grotto (east) Shrines and Blessings *North (The Shattered Ravines): Shrine of Balthazar, Undead Hunt *North (near Arneh the Vigorous): Shrine of Dwayna, Margonite Battle (Lightbringer) *Northeast (Basalt Grotto): Shrine of Lyssa, Insect Hunt *East: Shrine of Balthazar, Mandragor Hunt *West (Bone Palace): Shrine of Grenth, Margonite Battle (Lightbringer) *Southwest (south of Bone Palace): Shrine of Balthazar, Monolith Hunt (Lightbringer) *South (Remains of Sahlahja): Shrine of Dwayna, Insect Hunt *Center: Shrine of Melandru, Undead Hunt NPCs * Jermahzeh (pet tamer) * 24 Minion of Joko (only during A Deal's a Deal) * 24 Palawa Joko (only during A Deal's a Deal) * 24 Minion of Joko (only during A Deal's a Deal) * 24 Minion of Joko (only during A Deal's a Deal) * 24 Minion of Joko (only during A Deal's a Deal) * 20 Minion of Joko (only during A Deal's a Deal) * 24 Thrall (after completing A Deal's a Deal) * 24 Thrall (after completing A Deal's a Deal) Allies * 24 General Huduh (only during A Deal's a Deal) Collectors *Rahvu (5 Mummy Wrappings) Creatures Monsters *Demons ** 24 Torment Claw (only during A Deal's a Deal) ** 28 Margonite High Priest (only during A Deal's a Deal) ** 28 Margonite Patriarch (only during A Deal's a Deal) *Elementals ** Carven Effigy ** 24 Sandstorm Crag ** 24 Shambling Mesa ** Graven Monolith *Wurms ** 28 Desert Wurm *Insects ** 20 Bladed Dune Termite ** 20 Dune Beetle Lance ** 20 Dune Spider ** 20 Dune Beetle Queen *Mandragors ** 22 Mandragor Sand Devil ** 22 Mandragor Terror ** 22 Ravenous Mandragor *Monoliths ** 22 Graven Monolith *Undead ** 10 Relentless Corpse (only during A Deal's a Deal) ** 10 Restless Dead (only during A Deal's a Deal) ** 24 Awakened Blademaster ** 24 Awakened Gray Giant ** 24 Awakened Acolyte ** 24 Awakened Defiler ** 24 Awakened Head ** 24 Awakened Thought Leech ** 24 Awakened Dune Carver ** 24 Awakened Cavalier ** 24 General Huduh (only during A Deal's a Deal) ** 24 Minion of Joko (only during A Deal's a Deal) ** 24 Minion of Joko (only during A Deal's a Deal) ** 24 Minion of Joko (only during A Deal's a Deal) Bosses * 28 Keht the Fierce (Soldier's Stance) Undead * 28 Zadukar the Blessed (Spell Breaker) (only during A Deal's a Deal) Margonite * 28 Eshwe the Insane (Echo) Undead * 28 Shekoss the Stony (Obsidian Flesh) (Except during A Deal's a Deal) Undead * 28 Ardeh the Quick (Shadow Prison) Undead * 28 Arneh the Vigorous (Soldier's Fury) Undead (Except during Return of the Undead King)) Notes * Vanquisher Title: 403-460 foes, depending on how many pop-ups are triggered. Also varies if the following quest is active: Return of the Undead King. * It is not possible to vanquish the area with A Deal's a Deal quest active, unless the group of Zadukar the Blessed is the last one to kill to get the vanquishing title. Once you kill the last group in the courtyard of the Bone Palace, the animation will be triggered and you will be moved inside the Bone Palace afterwards. * When farming or exploring this area, beware some undead groups with multiple Awakened Cavaliers and Awakened Acolytes, which can become a headache because they use Signet of Return, "We Shall Return!", and Renew Life. Healers should watch out for Scourge Healing, which is used by the Acolytes. * It is advised when vanquishing to try and see if your team can defeat the foes in the central rocky areas, so that no time is wasted in Junundu only to find out that the Junundu-inaccessible areas are not vanquishable with your current builds, and also to avoid the Death Penalty that would be deadly outside the wurms. * A Smiting Prayers Monk is useful since this area is mostly undead. * With the newly buffed Ritualist spirits, it is now possible to spam a bunch of spirits quickly and then have one party member pull a mob (usually huge in size) while everyone else stands behind the spirits, preferably also activating Frozen Soil during that time to prevent the aforementioned enemy resurrection; once the spirits are targeted the remaining damage to your party should be very manageable. Disenchantment is extremely useful against the Awakened Dune Carvers by removing their Vow of Silence. Category: The Desolation Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall)